My Little Fcking Apocalypse
by subconscious-majesty
Summary: A MLP: FiM version of a biblical story, with some cooler changes.


The last thing they knew is that Twilight Sparkle was crucifixed.

But almost nobody on pony ville knew that Luna was the one that should be there.

She was put on the cross after being tortured for hours. She didn't have her cutie mark but neither her skin, because she was fully flayed. The also removed her both eyes and stuff them inside her body, from an opening which her intestines are hanging from.

Twelve from the nun ponies from the city were at the crucifix site. These best ponies are also Luna followers. They are supposed to pray or cry, but instead they were laughing happily because some other sucker was sacrificed on Luna's place. There are also turned on by the sigh of a flayed pony hanging on a cross and started to masturbate on the place.

11 out of 12 are female ponies, but all of them have penises because they're actually travestites. Rarity had the biggest penis of them all and also she was the one who got an erection first, but wait for the other girls so they could cum at the same time.

Everyone was masturbating at first, but Rainbow Dash and Pinkiepie start to make out and then a pony orgy started. Pony orgies are often used at rituals, but just at specific sites and circunstances. Fluttershy didn't wait for the others and started cumming on Twilight Sparkle dead body. The others did the same and it became a bukkake thing.

Tears of cum run over Twilight's face, because of her empty eyesocks. But she was really sad.

The last thing they knew is that Twilight Sparkle was crucifixed. Nobody knew why.

In reality, she and Luna and Spike did a treasome and got caugh, and the other two run and let Twilight get caugh alone.

Twilight was a very very naugh pony. No martyr, no hero. There's no fucking sacrifice, just a sinner getting punished, but nobody knew.

Other thong that nobody knew is that crucifixial site was an old Indian burial ground and on there shots of sperm on the brain can reanimate dead people! But Twilight was not dead at all, just unconcious because of the pain wich was unbearable but the tortured make a ritual on her so she would never die so she could become THE ANTICHRIST.

Either way, the semen shot by Rarity - who has the biggest penis of all the horses and ponies - which was ten lps (liters per secound), only slower than Petrucci playing guitar - hit Twilight SDparkle's pussy, which was wide open because they stuff the tip of her own intestines inside. Twilight got turned on and woke up, but nobody knew becuase she cound't open her eyes becuase they were stuff inside her insides. She moved and got free of the wooden cross, with the nails still on her two front legs. She was sad back them, but now she's angry at world - justified, she was betrayed by her lovers, tortured to become the antichrist and humiliated. The 12 ponies didn't see her move becuase they were still on the orgy. Pony orgies usually goes for four weeks straight, but nobody stays alive after it to prove.

Twilight made a sighly movement, enogh to kill two ponies that were making sixty-nien. "She is alive!", Applejack screamed on mixed feelings of joy, sexual desire and sadness, only to implode on herself. He organs and blood got mixed with cum and the organs and blood fromt he others two ponies that got killed and the others couldn't stop all the sex getting turned on even more. Twilight started killin one pony by one, waiting to kill them during orgasm, so they explode even faster than light (but still slower than Petrucci).

Then 11 out of 12 are dead. She killed the females travestites ones first because she was a mysogenist fucker. The only one left was that majestic male pony that I forgot his name (that black one). Maybe because she was a racist and wanted to kill the black on a most painful way, but it's not true. He got on his knees if he head these but he doesn't because he's a horse and begged for his life, saying that he always loved Twilight and Never thought of leaving her.

But, without leting him finish the sentence, she simpple killed him too and parted the room.

'I will fucking catch you, Luna! Wait for me!', she shouted to the bloody red sky.

**To be Continued?**


End file.
